When I meet the Doctor
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: This is just a short story containing Doctor Who. It's about if I myself were to meet the one and only. The Doctor. Don't worry this isn't a fake me. Everything in this story about me is 100% true other than I don't have a replica of doctor who's screwdriver . yet. and if i get something wrong please do tell because im just new to being a whovian. (i don't own doctor who just me)


**When I meet the Doctor**

**Kyla's P.O.V**

I run outside with my replica of Doctor Who's sonic screw driver in the inside pocket of the jacket that's part of my Halloween costume, Doctor Who, and a replica of a Minecraft iron sword in my hand. I run over to the fairgrounds across the road from my house. I meet up with my friends Sam and Chris to hang out and fool around with our fake swords before trick-or-treating.

"Do you have to take that everywhere?" Chris says complaining about the sonic screwdriver as I take it out and press the button a few times before returning it to my inside pocket. "One, Halloween costume, two, yes because it's cool." I say as I point out that my Halloween costume is the doctor, consisting of a white dress shirt, tweed jacket, black knee length shorts, and the signature red bow-tie, suspenders and fez. "Ya just like the bow-tie and fez." Sam says mockingly. "Yes bow-ties are cool and so are fezzes." I say mostly in the doctor's and us whovians defense. "Anyways are we going to fight, or what?" Chris says grabbing his sword and preparing for battle.

"Bring it." I say as I grip my own sword tighter, taking a battle stance as we all countdown from three, we say 0 and start our fight I dodge and miss their strikes. And hit them causing them both to 'die'. "I won once again." I say doing a victory dance. "Another fight anyone." Chris asks. "ALLONS-Y!" I yell as we start another countdown.

We fight a couple times before taking a break. We all sit down on the stands. We talk about what houses we should hit first when we go trick-or-treating. "Okay well I have to go home for dinner before trick-or-treating, see you guys at 7 as always." Chris says leaving. "Ya me too bye Kyla." Sam says waving good-bye. "See ya later." I say as I wave back.

I quickly put my Minecraft sword at home and go back to the fairgrounds, having eaten dinner already I wait for them to return in an hour. Not bothering to stay home because I liked it outside. I played around with my sonic screwdriver, fiddling with it in my lap as I sit on the first row of benches in the stands, when a noise came from the field. It sounded like the TARDIS from doctor who I look up, only to see a blue police box materialize 10 ft. in front of me in the field. It is the TARDIS.

I watch in confusion as a man, that looks exactly like Matt Smith even wearing the same clothes Matt Smith did as the 11th doctor, step out of the box. "Hello." I say as I stand up and approach the man and the blue box.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind me asking where and when are we?" He asks, wow he even sounds like Matt Smith. "Thank you. And Earth, but to be more exact Ontario, Canada. October 31st 2013." I say. "Okay, and who are you." He asks as he looks around. "Kyla Robinson, and don't worry I know who you are, Doctor and I know that's your TARDIS." I say as he looks at me in surprise. "Hello Kyla nice to meet you, now in other questions, how do you know who I am?" He says as he looks around. "The TV show Doctor Who." I explain. "TV show I'm not on a TV show." He says as he continues to look around. "Yes you are, well not you, but someone that's based on you. Matt smith, the actor that plays the 11th doctor even sound and look exactly like you." I say.

"Really well that's new." He says. "Ya so you don't need to explain anything I know most of it, well most of it from the 9th-11th doctor that is." I say knowing explaining things over and over again must be annoying. "Great, so why are you dressed like me?" He says. I laugh a little before explaining. "I was going as you for Halloween. See." I say as I pull out my replica of the sonic screwdriver. "Is that a sonic screwdriver?" he says as I put it back into the jackets inside pocket. "A replica, yes." I say. As I circle the box. "It's bigger on the inside." He says. "I know remember TV show." I say. "Yes I remember, just force of habit to explain things. You coming?" He says as he wanders away into the fairgrounds. I jog/walk to catch up to him. "So why did you land in Canada, you've never landed here in the TV series?" I ask as we continue to walk. "Ya actually I've never been in Canada before, looks nice, cold but nice." He says. "Ya well London would be cold too, same hemisphere same time." I say as I turn around to head back to where I was supposed to meet Sam and Chris.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he turns around to walk with me. "I have to meet my friends to go trick-or-treating, it's my last year I can do so." I say. "What trick-or-treating, okay then first person who I met that knows me and you're going to leave." He says. "I'm 13 so I'm going trick-or-treating. But you can come with." I say. "Okay so when are you meeting your friends?" He asks. "7pm, which is in 5 minutes but they're normally late so I'll be there before them." I say as we near the stands and the TARDIS.

As I said Sam and Chris showed up at 7:10pm. "Hey Kyla, and is this the actual doctor." Sam says as they walk up to us. "Yes this is actually him, doctor this is Sam and Chris, and don't worry they know who you are. I talk about the TV show a lot around them." I say. "Hello, nice to meet you." The doctor says as Sam and Chris say hello back. "Okay lets go we only have three hours to hit every house in town." Chris says as he puts his Minecraft Steve head on. "ALLONS-Y" I say as we start off. "Allons-y? Why does that seem familiar to me?" The doctor asks. I laugh before explaining that the 10th doctor said it a lot on the TV series.

We trick-or-treat getting a total of 3 bags of candy each. We all head our separate ways. I go to the fairgrounds with the doctor after I put all my candy at home. I climb up a tree and perch on one of the lower branches. "So what do you want to do" I ask. "Well what normally happens in the TV series?" He says. "Normally something attack I would just happen to be there you know wrong place wrong time thing, we would defeat it then I would become the doctors newest companion till you leave me because you figure it's too dangerous for me to stay with you for any longer." I say trying to remember the plot of most of the series from the TV show. "Okay so something's going to attack but what." He says.

"I don't know, could be daleks, cyber men, weeping angels, Ood, silence, empty children, or even those manikin creatures that attacked rose Tyler that in the episode where she met the doctor." I say forgetting the name for the manikin creatures. "Okay ya but what one is the question." He says walking over to the TARDIS.

"Well we will find out sooner or later." I say as he enters the box. "Wow it is really bigger on the inside." I say looking around. "That's correct." He says pressing some buttons on the control panel. "So what do we do know." I ask as I look around the space craft. "Well she should be able to detect what's coming then we can decide what to prepare for." He says as he continues to press the buttons and flip levers.

"Okay well I'll wait outside then and see if something happens." I say as I go to leave. "Well there is no reason because I think we will be having a nice visit from the daleks." He says. "Great so we prepare to be, exterminated." I say using my best daleks Impression on the word exterminated. But failed miserable and just started laughing from my fail of an impression.

We wait, and wait. I pull out my I-Pod to take pictures of me in the TARDIS before playing Minecraft on it. "What are you doing your city is about to be destroyed by alien robots and you're just going to sit and play video games." He says walking over to me. "Sorry but I'm bored." I say unlocking my I-Pod once again. "Nice password, very long, so I guess no one will guess that." He says as he watches me play Minecraft for a little. "Thanks 246813579 isn't a password people guess very often." I say as I lock my I-Pod from the noise I heard outside.

We leave the box only to be faced with the daleks that were said to be coming. "Exterminate the doctor." The daleks says as he points at me. "Um…. So what's your plan?" I ask the doctor. "Well I would say talk but I don't think there in the mood for talking. I'll try talking you go back inside the TARDIS and wait." He says as the daleks approach. "No I'm OK, I'm good with the daleks they're in my top three villains from the TV show along with the cyber man and the empty child. So I know lots about them." I ramble as the daleks stop in front of us. "Two doctors." The dalek asks as they look at the two of us. "Not exactly I'm wearing a costume." I say.

"So what are you guys doing here other than of course to exterminate me?" He says as more daleks appear. "Take over this planet with dalek droids." They says. "Why not just leave here and go to another planet like mars or something and take over those mars is pretty deserted and I think you guys would like it there." I reason with no avail. Then Ood come out from behind us taking me hostage. "Really Ood you had to be in an alliance with the Ood." I say as they take me hold me in place the doctor also held still so he couldn't do anything. They drag me away the doctor fighting to get free to save me.

"You really couldn't have just waited in the TARDIS couldn't you?" he says as I'm dragged into the ship. "I would have if I would have known I'd be held captive for experiments." I yell as the door is shut. I'm strapped to a cold metal table and they inject something into my arm. I slowly grow tired but try to stay awake but falling asleep anyways.

**The doctor's P.O.V**

She's dragged into their ship. Why do I always put people in danger? She was innocent and the only person that knew who I am and the creatures I face. But know she's stuck in there with the Ood probably being tested on and prepared to become a dalek humanoid. "Why do you take innocent people?" I ask as the approach me. "Exterminate." Is all they said, as they prepare to kill me. I would just reincarnate but Kyla wont and I'm not ready to let a 13 year old girl die because of me. "Why don't you let her go, along with the human race?" I say trying to reason with them but with no avail.

They just continue saying exterminate as they all split up going to different parts of the world most likely preparing to enslave the planets entire postulation. I manage to escape running to their ship entering and running in the direction I believe she would be.

"They're you are." I say as I go over to the capsule she was put into. She's unconscious, great. I open the capsule hearing the Ood approaching fast. She gasped as she woke up, free from the capsule.

"Where am I." she asks. "The Ood's ship. We got to go now. They're coming." I say as I grab her wrist dragging her behind me as I race out of the ship. I drag her into the TARDIS. I flip lever and stuff as she stands they're looking like she's about to collapse. "You should sit down they put something into you to make you tired and sleep. So if you don't want to get injured from the fall if you go unconscious I'd sit down. Well you probably wouldn't feel it at the moment but you will when you wake up. Just sit down." I say as she sits down. "You ramble a lot you know that right?" she says before passing out. "Yes I've been told." I say as I leave her to go deal with the daleks and Ood.

**Kyla's P.O.V**

I woke inside the TARDIS. The doctor back and pressing button and flipping levers once again. "What happened as I was asleep?" I ask as I stand up. "The daleks and Ood were defeated and the world was saved." He says looking up from the control panel for a couple seconds before returning to his work. "I slept through that wow. Well then again they did knock me out with some sort of fluid. What was that stuff anyways a human made sleeping pill, or did they make it, or did they make someone else make it?" I ask, noticing myself ramble.

"You know you ramble a lot right." He mocks. "Yes I've been told before." I say mocking him back. "On other news where do you want to go, what do you want to see?" He questions. "I don't know but where ever we go let's make it an adventure." I say as he smiles flipping lever as the TARDIS fly's off going through time and space taking us somewhere that will definitely lead to adventure.

**The end**


End file.
